fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter Saturnalia
Jupiter Saturnalia is one of the biological children of Cronus Saturnalia. He was raised in Othrys, but was sent away by Cronus in order to study abroad and learn various magics. Although Cronus thought of Jupiter as a failure due to his personality, he was still considered a prodigy. He currently serves as the Commander in Chief of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and is the current King of Othrys, succeeding his father after his arrest. Appearance Jupiter has relatively short, shaggy, white hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. He often dresses in a black shirt and pants, a red cloak with crosses, black boots, and wears a golden cross around his neck. He also wears a white sleeveless shirt and black jacket when being more casual. He always wears a silver bangle on his left wrist. Personality Jupiter is usually excited. He's a joyful individual. He's not one to complain, and his positive attitude normally affects those around him, causing them to feel joy. The same is true for when he's in a bad mood as well, which is brought on by him being ignored or shunned by his peers. He has the utmost confidence in his friends and allies, calling them the most skilled in their crafts, and cares very deeply for them. He has a tendency to tell jokes, trying to be funny. Sometimes he is funny, other times not so much. Despite his general good mood he can be very volatile when angered, although it takes a lot to anger him. He becomes violent, loud, and it takes a while to calm him down. He also has several personality quarks. He seems to be somewhat narcoleptic. He can fall asleep anywhere at anytime no matter what is going on around him, doing it even more so in strange positions. He also pats people on the head when greeting them, often those that are shorter than him. Lastly he has a habit to constantly turn his bangle on his wrist. Jupiter also has crippling arachnophobia (directed mostly towards scorpions and large spiders), and not being accepted by his peers. This latter fear is put to rest due to the acceptance of his Legion, and Proserpina. History Jupiter was born to Cronus Saturnalia and Syn Saturnalia. He was taught Age Seal by his father, but never managed to please him with his mastery over the magic. He was then sent to study abroad by his father, unknowingly being disowned by him. He decided to try and conquer the world on his own, wanting to succeed where his father failed. He later encountered his sister, Proserpina, and the two began their plan to create an army of dolls in order to take control of the continent. Jupiter then created the Legion Under the Black Sun. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: In combat, Jupiter will primarily utilize his Lightning Magic. Like a majority of Lightning Magic users, his lightning is yellow in color. He is a master of this art, being the one responsible for helping Alexius master his own Lightning Magic. His overall skill is actually superior to that of Alexius, and was able to use it to match Aether Cade for a majority of their battle. He primarily uses it to enhance his physical attacks by cloaking himself in lightning, but can also fire blasts of lightning from any part of his body. Jupiter can freely manipulate the amps and voltage of his lightning, changing heat and power at will. When it makes contact with his target, it's capable of causing severe burns, and can even disintegrate some targets with enough power, and those it doesn't outright destroy will often find themselves paralyzed from the lightning numbing their body. Jupiter can also coat his body in electricity to fly around at high speeds without any major drain on his magical reserves. Ouranos: Ouranos is a Caster Type, Ancient Spell that uses powerful light beams. The difference between this magic and normal Light Magic, is that Ouranos uses darkened light, making it appear as though it's the night sky. These dark light beams are much more powerful than regular light beams. Jupiter is also capable of transforming into the darkened light, and can create various constructs of light to fight with. Usually Jupiter uses this magic to create sheets of seemingly infinite space, as the colorization messes with the senses, and causes confusing illusions. This can also be used to deal powerful blunt damage, as opposed to normal Light Magic, which mainly deals piercing damage, although it can also be sharpened into beams to do piercing damage. Each one of his spells also has an incantation he says before using the spell, although this is more of a preference, as he can use the spells without the incantation. * Falling Stars: One of the most basic spells of Ouranos. Jupiter holds out his hands creating a dome of his light above his opponent, being reminiscent of the night sky. He then bombards them with beams of his darkened light, greatly damaging them. The beams serve to continuously damage opposition, as long as they are trapped under the Falling Stars spell, and are unable to destroy it. The spell continues to strike until either Jupiter stops it, or the "sky" runs out of "stars". * Gaia Meeting: Similarly to Falling Stars, Jupiter creates a dome of darkened light above his opponent. He then brings down the sheet with incredible force, crushing whoever is beneath. The immense weight of this spell is described as "the power of Uranus when he met with Gaia every night". Only the exceptionally strong are capable of stopping the initial blow, but Typhos can still increase the pressure of this spell in order to overpower them. He generally uses this as a follow up to Falling Stars. * Banishment: Jupiter surrounds his opponent with his darkened light, completely encompassing them in a dense wall of what appears to be the night sky. This leaves them unable to navigate, and if they're unable to escape, will drive them to insanity if left inside long enough. The wall's density is equivalent to that of Gaia Meeting, making it even more difficult to escape this prison. * Aphrodite: Jupiter bends the light he creates in order to create a beautiful person. When created, this person appears to rise out from foam. The beauty of this construct is so divine that only the truly emotionless, or anyone without even the smallest bit of lust is immune. It acts similarly to an illusion, transfixing the target, and leaving Jupiter open with the chance to strike. Despite the name of the spell, the figure created can be male or female. * Atlas: Jupiter covers his fists with his light, generally beginning the casting of this spell by moving his arms in a clockwise motion. He then leaps at his target, and delivers a powerful blow to his opponent. This spell is easily capable of breaking bones and steel alike. The physical girth of this spell is considered unmatched by any other in his arsenal. * Olympus Mons: Jupiter flies high above his opponent, collecting his magical energy in his hands placed one over the other, with the palms opened. Jupiter then fires a large and powerful beam of his darkened light downwards at his opponent. The downwards direction of this spell increases its velocity, and attack power. Its size can encompass approximately fifty meters, as it increases in width as it goes farther from the epicenter, which is Jupiter. It's capable of leaving craters wherever it hits, and break through even the strongest of barriers. This spell can even shatter Adamantine, and overpower Black Steel. This is Jupiter's most powerful Ouranos spell. Heavenly Body Magic: A powerful form of Magic that allows Jupiter to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors, or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from Jupiter's own body. He can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at his opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. Jupiter is also capable of using the power of gravity against his opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the Jupiter's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding himself in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. He is also capable of combining this magic with his Ouranos, as the two are incredibly compatible, and deliver even more devastating assaults. * Meteor: Jupiter surrounds his body in his Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them, as he can still react fast enough to dodge his opposition. With his speed, the Jupiter can assault his opponents with quick, but powerful melee attacks. Jupiter is also capable of using this magic on selective parts of his body, increasing the speed of just that body part to increase strength. * Comet: Jupiter collects his magical energy into a small sphere in his hand. He then throws the sphere, creating an incredibly fast moving beam of light. Even if the target manages to dodge this spell, it responds to Jupiter's commands, allowing him to track enemies, and move this spell towards them over and over again until he hits his target. Jupiter can also use a multitude of Comets at one time. A strange effect of this spell is that it's so cold that it burns whoever it touches, like dry ice. Although, the blunt or piercing force still damages enemies that are immune to the cold, such as Slayers. * Star: Similarly to Comet, Jupiter collects his magical energy into a large sphere. However, this sphere continues to grow over time. As time goes on, this spell increases in size and power, remotely doing so, so Jupiter doesn't need to be in constant contact with this spell, and can focus on other things. After reaching optimal size, it rapidly expands, damaging anything within its immense range, and then proceeds to explode. This spell acts similarly to plasma, and cannot be frozen, even by ice created by a Slayer. It still takes some time for the spell to reach optimal size however. After the spell goes off, it turns into a small white star, which quickly erodes into a black star, then into nothing. * Crescent Moon: Jupiter creates a crescent-shaped object, reminiscent of the moon as said by this spell's title. Any attacks launched at Jupiter while this spell is active will automatically be redirected into this spell, both physical and magical alike. Jupiter doesn't even need to move in order for this spell to take effect. However, this spell can only take about ten attacks before it breaks apart, once again forcing Jupiter to fend for himself. * Black Hole: Jupiter's version of the Altairis spell. The difference between the two spells is the prep, and how the spells are used after they are created. Instead of crossing his arms, Jupiter instead just holds out his hand, creating a small, and slowly growing black hole. The black hole continues to increase in size at it absorbs more matter, allowing it to independently increase in size, without costing Jupiter any magical energy. The Black Hole possesses its own gravity field, causing it to suck in anything that can't resist it. After gaining enough size this can include, large boulders, rooted trees, and even people, especially those of large proportions. Unlike the Crescent Moon however, this spell doesn't automatically block any attacks coming towards Jupiter. The inside of the Black Hole serves to crush, and rip apart anything caught inside, similarly to an effect of Gravity Magic. If the Black Hole becomes too unmanageable however, Jupiter can disperse it whenever he wants to, making this an effective form of defense or offense. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Galaxy: The most powerful of Jupiter's Heavenly Body Magic spells. Using himself as the epicenter, Jupiter discharges a great deal of his magical energy from his body. The energy, which is colored white, begins swirling around him, reminiscent of a spiral galaxy. Jupiter then forms a Black Hole in front of him, causing the spiral to swirl heavily. Anything caught inside of this spell's immense range begins to go around the spiral in a circular fashion, getting closer and closer to the Black Hole. After the Black Hole absorbs what Jupiter is targeting, the Black Hole then absorbs all of the magical energy Jupiter had absorbed. He then fires it outside of the Black Hole in the form of a superheated quasar. The inside of this Black Hole serves the same purpose as his regular Black Hole, crushing enemies, but the incredible heat of the quasar burns anyone unfortunate enough to be in its path, as well as the ones trapped inside. Requip: Jupiter can use this magic, although he generally only uses this magic to equip new outfits, or his Gale Reading Glasses. He can use this to equip his swords, and a powerful set of armor. Personification Magic: Jupiter can use this magic to create creatures to battle with, but they require proper sculpting. As such, Jupiter does not make his own creatures' bodies, he just breathes life into them. Jupiter can use this magic to also bring any inanimate object to life, but generally doesn't do this in battle, deeming it unfair to the creatures he just created to fight for him. Giant: A magic that Jupiter generally doesn't use in combat, instead opting to use it for intimidation purposes. He can increase his size exponentially to approximately fifty meters, causing his muscles to swell in size, and his physical prowess to become unrivaled, with only other users of this magic and Dragons being able to challenge his strength. His already great strength is so immense that it allows him to easily lift pillars, and crush opposition in his hands. Despite the large size he gains, his great speed does not increase in the slightest. Arc of Time: A Lost Magic that Jupiter can use to manipulate the "time" of any object or non-sentient organic item. Jupiter generally uses this to repair weapons, equipment, or the bodies of his Legion members (while they are sentient, their bodies are inorganic). Jupiter can also use this magic to send objects speeding through time in order to deal a powerful and swift attack to opponents. In general, Jupiter rarely uses this magic offensively, but that doesn't mean he can't. He is capable of all the feats that Cronus Saturnalia could do with this magic. Áge Seal: Jupiter generally doesn't use this Magic in order to help hide his lineage in public. He's a master of this ability, capable of immediately stopping time in his vicinity with a single chat of his teeth. Within the stopped time he can freely attack opposition without the worry of retaliation or movement. He generally only uses this as a last resort, or to brutalize those that anger him enough. Most often, enemies are confused about how he strikes his enemies without seemingly even moving, or sending any form of movement. Unfortunately, this magic has one major drawback. The longer amount of time that Jupiter has time stopped for, the larger the toll this magic take on his heart, eventually causing heart failure with too much overuse. Despite this, his immense speed, coupled with this magic, make him an incredibly deadly adversary, and nearly untouchable in combat. Only the members of his Legion know he possesses this magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Jupiter is able to excellently combine his magical abilities with his hand to hand combat skills in order to deal deadly blows. His fighting style revolves around dealing immense physical pain to his enemy by greatly damaging their ability to fight. He has extensive knowledge of the human body, allowing him to attack pressure points, and paralyze foes. He also can attack locations of the party that cause his opponent to feel immense physical pain, even if the damage is superficial at best. Keen Intellect: Jupiter has a high memory capacity, despite his seemingly lazy attitude. He's capable of immediately rewriting Jutsu Shiki runes, dispelling complex spells, and identifying the weaknesses of certain magics within seconds of seeing them. This process is also assisted by his Gale Reading Glasses. Master Swordsmanship: Jupiter is capable of highly advanced swordsmanship. His skill is great enough in that he can easily fight on the ground or in midair. He uses a more improvisational form of swordplay, using a combination of several different styles of swordplay, and his own improvised moves. His style is so unorthodox that people can't predict what he'll do next. Immense Strength: Despite his lean build, Jupiter houses a great deal of physical strength. He's capable of using his strength to block powerful physical blows, and shatter bones. He can even injure opponents through armor, shattering it with refined brute force. Jupiter's strength is also greatly enhanced by his magical capabilities, such as his Giant and Heavenly Body Magic. His strength even allowed him to knock out Jason Gaebolg in one punch. Immense Endurance: Jupiter can take a multitude of highly damaging attacks with no issues. He has gained an immense tolerance for pain through the usage of his Axolotl. This allows him to recover from even the most severe of injuries, with only minor discomfort. He can take bullets that rip through his body, magical blasts that char his skin, and force that can break his bones, without screaming or noting the pain. Although, he does feel it. Immense Speed: Jupiter has an immense amount of natural speed. He's capable of reacting to a multitude of attacks from right in front of him, having reflexes fast enough that he can dodge them without any difficulty. His speed could match that of Aether Cade, someone who out-sped Hyperion Lucis and Cronus Saturnalia, and react fast enough to punch Jason Gaebolg across a room before he could fire another Black Bullet. When utilizing Meteor, only Velocity has a chance at catching him. Immense Magic Power: Like all other children of Cronus, Jupiter was born with a large amount of magical power. Jupiter is capable of using various powerful spells and magics, with little to no problems, in a row. His magic power is incredible, even with his Limiting Bangle on. By removing his bangle, his aura is so intense that it causes earthquakes. He is believed to have surpassed even the likes of Cronus Saturnalia in strength, mastering even more magics than he, and utilizing them with immense proficiency. He was even capable of easily defeating his half brother, Jason Gaebolg, in his suppressed state with minimal difficulty. At that same level of power, he managed to match Aether Cade in his base form, and without his Limiting Bangle he was able to force Aether to use Fusion to defeat him. At that point in their battle, however, he was completely overwhelmed. When exerting large amounts of magical power, his aura is blue. Equipment Gale Reading Glasses: A studying tool that Jupiter uses to read exceptionally fast. This allows him to gather information rather quickly. Limiting Bangle: Given to him by his mother, it weakens his magical energy so that he can blend in better as a normal Mage. When removed, his power increases exponentially. This bangle can also be used to completely mask his magical signature. Magic Sword: The sword he wields is a silver, double-edged, short-sword with a cross guard, and a high amount of cutting power. Jupiter can also channel his magical energy through the sword to increase its cutting power further Battle Armor: When going into battle, Jupiter dons this suit. Although it doesn't give him any extra physical abilities, the armor has a shield of pure eternano over it, increasing it's durability, and preventing serious damage from most attacks. Relationships Othrys Cronus Saturnalia: The father of Jupiter. Although Cronus saw him as a failure, Typhos idolized his father. So much so that he decided to model his life after his, with his ultimate goal being uniting the world under one banner. Syn Saturnalia: Similarly to his father, Jupiter idolizes his mother. He holds her in even higher regard due to her being a god, but not quite as much as Cronus. Typhos wishes for her blessing to take control over Othrys. Legion Under the Black Sun Proserpina Saturnalia: She is the sculptor of all of Jupiter's creations, and his older sister. Jupiter has a great deal of respect for her talents, but also cares deeply for her, so much so, that Jupiter created Vega to protect her. The insult or injury of Proserpina is one of the few things that actually anger Jupiter. Noah: The first creation of Jupiter Saturnalia. Noah is Jupiter's best friend and personal companion, despite being a dog with no speech capabilities. Noah is very loyal to Jupiter, being willing to take attacks for Jupiter. The injury or insult of Noah is one of the few things that actually anger Jupiter. Jaco: The general of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and one of his most loyal creations. Jaco follows Jupiter's orders near blindly, and does everything he asks of him. In turn, Jupiter never does anything that puts him in mortal danger. Other Jason Gaebolg: As he got to meet their father, like him, Jupiter likes Jason, and wants to have him on his side. Although he's fully willing to kill him if he gets in his way. Pluto Morior: Pluto is one of Jupiter's Magic teachers, doing so after the fall of Othrys after the Bellona Alliance War. He trained him to better control his magic, and provided him with the magical containers necessary in order to build the Legion Under the Black Sun. Similarly to Cronus and Syn Saturnalia, Jupiter idolizes Pluto, and even gave him his own Doll as a thank you in the form of Poison. Trivia Jupiter has a celestial bodies theme. Jupiter's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Arc of Time User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Requip User Category:Othrys Category:Fire Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Swordsman